drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drawn Together Clip Show
"The Drawn Together Clip Show" is the twenty-second episode of Drawn Together, and the final episode of the second season. Synopsis The Jew Producer gathers the cast together in front of a live audience to highlight the best of the past two seasons of Drawn Together in clip show form. He also repeatedly mentions that at the end of the episode, it will be revealed who has won the show's grand prize. Plot The cast of Drawn Together is sitting in the living room and the TV turns on, where The Jew Producer is seen talking to them. The Jew Producer announces a season 2 finale clip show, and room opens up and the couches get sent into a huge clip show room where a bunch of people are seen in the audience which is mostly comprised of recurring and one-time characters from previous episodes. The Jew Producer gets up to his podium and tries to get everyone to settle down and hold their applause. He keeps asking, but everyone ignores him, continuing to cheer really loudly and clap their hands. Eventually, The Jew Producer loses his patience and he whips out a gun and starts mindlessly shooting people in the audience. Everyone immediately sits down while one person is even heard getting killed. The Jew Producer then stops, realizing that he overreacted and awkwardly puts his gun away, continuing on with the show. He asks the cast how things are going. Spanky Ham responds saying that everything's going just fine and talks to him like they're having a basic conversation. Spanky Ham asks how The Jew Producer day has been going and he responds saying that that it wasn't the best because he shot a guy and then awkwardly laughs to himself. The audience quietly giggles a little at the joke. Then, he announces that before they start the clip show, they're going to have a memorial to all the Korean children who died, helping make their TV show. The clip montage starts, briefly showing the helicopter crashing from The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II and then an old Asian guy peeing in the toilet from the episode Super Nanny while the names of all the Korean kids who died go across the screen. (Mostly consisting of names that have Kim or Park) in them. After it ends, The Jew Producer says that the memorial really sucked ass which reminds him of the recent events of Xandir realizing he's gay in the episode Gay Bash. The Jew Producer points that out and the audience laughs at him, embarrassing Xandir. Princess Clara and Spanky Ham boo in Xandir's face, making him feel offended. The Jew Producer mentions that not only is he gay, but so is romance and then he cues a clip montage of all the instances of romance on the show. The clip montage starts with Captain Hero massaging Wooldoor Sockbat from the episode Captain Girl, and continues on showing more events, most notably Princess Clara and Foxxy Love making out from Hot Tub, Princess Clara and Spanky Ham making out from Dirty Pranking No. 2, and Toot Braunstein and Xandir making out from A Tale of Two Cows and then finally Xandir and Tim Tommerson playing in the boat and then falling out where they start making out from the episode Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree. After the montage ends, The Jew Producer asks Captain Hero if his relationship with Xandir has continued after that episode. Captain Hero denies this, saying that Xandir didn't have an affair with him, but it was really Tim Tommerson. Everyone laughs, thinking this is a total lie, seeing as how in that very episode, Captain Hero was shown to be the same person as Tim Tommerson. But to everyone's astonishment, Tim Tommerson, himself appears on stage there as a completely different person than Captain Hero. Xandir is shocked to see this and is even more shocked to see the mind blowing reveal that Captain Hero and Tim Tommerson are in a relationship together. Xandir starts to cry asking him why he turned his back on him and started going out with their own natural enemy. Captain Hero tears off his shirt and says that Tim Tommerson is smart for wanting to chose that over him and Xandir bursts into tears, crying. Captain Hero and Tim Tommerson start tongue kissing each other on stage. The Jew Producer turns to Foxxy Love, asking if she has anything to say. Foxxy Love then taunts hero and says his "breasts" are fake unlike hers, before she lifts up her top. She then shakes and flashes her breasts in front of the audience to further taunt Captain Hero, making them all scream at the tops of their lungs, wildly cheering and screaming and clapping. Captain Hero then flips Foxxy Love off while still kissing Tim Tommerson. On the other hand, Xandir is focused on nothing but Captain Hero and Tim Tommerson as his misery turns into anger, and he takes out a chair and furiously runs over to the two of them and starts beating them senseless with it. The Jew Producer cuts to commercial and shows another clip of Xandir and Tim to sign them off. When they return, The Jew Producer asks the cast who thinks that Toot Braunstein is a "fatty fat fat" and everyone raises their hands and goes "Oooh! Me! Me! Me me me me me me me me!" Toot is shocked to hear this and she asks why they've never told her about it before. The Jew Producer tells her that they have and they've also called her a "horrible bitch". He shows a montage of all of the disgusting eating and horrible rage she's gone through in the show. It ends with the clip of Toot coming home at the end of Captain Girl while we watch her reaction Toot is angry with what she sees and she claims that it's been edited. The Jew Producer admits to this and shows how they edited the raw footage of a cucumber and a gun to make Bob's shooting spree from Clum Babies. However, this was most likely just a gag. He cuts to commercial again and then cuts back. In the next scene, The Jew Producer asks Foxxy about how she deal with everyone's racism against her because she's black. Foxxy claims that they're not racist and the housemates all shake their heads in agreement. The Jew Producer disagrees and shows a montage of all of the racism that has happened in the show with not only racism against blacks, but Asians, Mexicans, Jews, and Indians and lastly, the musical number Board of Education from Foxxy vs. the Board of Education. After this, Foxxy realizes that they really are racist and she is outraged as she leaves to go back to South Africa. When they come back, Foxxy is seen at her seat again, chained to her chair. The Jew Producer asks Wooldoor how he deals with bing on a show in front of 10,000 cameras watching him. Once he realizes how bad this is, he freaks out and jumps out the window to commit suicide. The Jew Producer rolls a montage of all of Wooldoor's wackiest moments in the show. After that, he shows another montage of all the best musical numbers in the previous seasons which are Black Chick's Tongue, Ling-Ling's Lament, The Bully Song, La-la-la-la Labia, God is watching everything you do, and Crashy Smashy Die Die Die. When they return, they are ready to announce the winner, but first, they bring out last year's winner, Judge Fudge. When asked about how he's been enjoying being the winner of Drawn Together for all of season two, Judge Fudge tells them that he hasn't had time to enjoy his crown because he's been far too busy being delicious. Then, The Jew Producer takes out the envelope and read it and gets ready to announce the winner. After dramatic suspense, he says that the winner of Drawn Together is the viewer as he points to the camera, pointing at the viewer. The rest cast and Judge Fudge all hold hands together with him and they nod their heads in agreement. The entire audience is in a state of shock at first, and then they start booing and screaming profanities at the cast of Drawn Together for making the viewer the winner. They start throwing things at them, but the cast just ignores them and they happily wave goodbye to everyone, The Jew Producer signs the episode off, telling people that they'll see them again in season 3 real soon, in the month of October. Musical number: None unique to this episode; however, several songs from previous episodes are featured. "Board of Education" is reprised from "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", and several other songs are featured in a montage of music from the series. (see Montages below) Drawn Together Clip Show, The Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Clara Episodes Category:Wooldoor Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Xandir Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Ling-Ling Episodes Category:Spanky Episodes Category:Captain Hero Episodes Viewer's Choice Awards In a parody of numerous award shows, several clips throughout the episode are accompanied by captions proclaiming them to be viewer favorites. The "awards" are completely fictitious, however; none of the clips were actually chosen by viewers. * Most Romantic Moment: Xandir and Tim's date at the lake in "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree". * Most Reality TV Moment: The Mexican standoff in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist". * Most Phone Moment (aka Best Scene Where the Writers Were Obviously Stoned): The housemates as Yip Yips in "Little Orphan Hero". * Best Ad-Lib: Foxxy masturbating in "Clum Babies". * 2nd Best Childhood Callback: The Board of Education song in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education". * Best Dramatic Music Sting Scene: Wooldoor announcing Foxxy has a tumor in "Terms of Endearment". * Best Clip Show: This episode. * Best Hiding Place: Clara and Xandir interrogating Wooldoor in "Gay Bash". * Most Creepy Moment: Toot seducing Clara in "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special". Montages * Opening credits - Hero training for the Olympics, a generic shot of the house, Clara's character introduction, Toot's character introduction, Wooldoor's character introduction, Spanky bidding goodbye to his feces, Ling-Ling murdering his best friend, the strange fetus that resulted from one crazy Yom Kippur, birds swarming the housemates, the Monkey Man, the Englishman in a smoking jacket, Hero crying in the shower, the housemates as anime characters, Foxxy's live action teeth, another generic shot of the house, and Toot doing the truffle shuffle. * Romance - Hero massaging Wooldoor, the Sockbats Gone Wild video, Hero chloroforming Xandir, Toot going gaga over Xandir's rear end, Bleh taking her bikini top off, Scorpion ripping Xandir's head off, a tearful Hero stripping, Clara in her exotic dancing costume, Toot showing Xandir her breasts, Foxxy teasing Hero with a sandwich, Spanky smelling his own underwear, Ling-Ling smelling a used schoolgirl's underwear, a train going into a tunnel, Xandir hugging Wooldoor, Hero being whipped by Foxxy, the King putting money in Xandir's thong, UFG wrapping herself around Hero, Wooldoor fondling a penis through a glory hole, Hero French kissing his sex robot, Foxxy French kissing Clara in the hot tub, Clara kissing Spanky, Toot French kissing Xandir, Spanky trying to get aroused, Jesus vomiting after seeing Toot and Xandir have sex, Spanky getting an erection seeing Clara crying, Hero examining UFG's tattoos, the naked couple from Foxxy's sex ed lesson, Hero photographing a tied-up, honey-covered Foxxy, the two bachelors making out in the back of the limo, an underwear flap coming down to expose a very hairy rear end, a gerbil climbing out of Xandir's anus, the penis tower falling, and Xandir and Tim's date at the lake. * Toot as the fat, angry bitch - showing Xandir her scary breasts, being told by Wooldoor that nobody likes fat chicks, adopting her bitch persona, pushing Clara down the stairs, smashing a liquor bottle against the wall, threatening Wooldoor, stabbing her leg and then the table, threatening Spanky, looking exhausted after finishing the Charleston, encircling her baby in a ring of fire, cutting herself with a razor blade, cutting herself with a razor blade again, cutting herself with an electric razor, eating Wooldoor, eating an island virgin, eating Strawberry Sweetcake, eating a cell phone, eating a shark, drinking with her baby, threatening Wooldoor again, threatening to take an axe to the cameras, having her head ripped off by Captain Hero, trying to pass Wooldoor after eating him, and coming home drunk. * Racism/satire - Clara assuming Foxxy is a servant, Ling-Ling proclaiming "unnecessary racism so sad", Josie declaring that a Wolfman is actually a nearsighted Armenian woman, Clara explaining how she thought black people picked banjos, not fights, Jewish stereotype Mr. Goldberg threatening to sue, an Indian stereotype in the erasement camp, a Chinese stereotype in the erasement camp, Spanky proclaiming that he loves racism, Captain Hero stating that he doesn't speak Blackanese, Foxxy complaining about the theft of her Funyuns, Clara telling the Orthodox Jew to stay away from the well, minstrel Foxxy becoming excited at the mentioning of craps, Paco the janitor being told to go to college, Speedy Gonzales declaring that he likes "the black one" (Foxxy), Foxxy becoming excited at the prospect of buying lots of lottery tickets, Spanky patting Ling-Ling on the head and saying "good Oriental", Ling-Ling's eye exam, minstrel Foxxy being arrested, Foxxy suggesting a shoeshine business, Ling-Ling committing seppuku, Clara handing Foxxy a banana, Foxxy injecting herself with a syringe, Ling-Ling's eye exam again, the Chinese man with a small cup of tea, more Indian stereotypes in the erasement camp, Clara having her eyes slanted so she can see as Asians do, black stereotypes in the erasement camp, Ling-Ling in his Chinese food pet carrier, Foxxy being captured by the Board of Education, and minstrel Foxxy dancing. * Wooldoor's wackiness - humping the toaster, going to the clock tower, doing a celebration dance, showing off his fake breasts, getting rocks thrown at him, attacking Strawberry Sweetcake, wearing pantyhose, being seized by Clara's Octopussoir, gutting a trucker, exploding after eating Pop Rocks and drinking soda, playing with his fake breasts in the rain, dancing for Captain Hero, jumping through the wall, jumping into the door, hiding Live Action Cow in the closet, getting strangled by Captain Hero after asking to be his sidekick, entering the house covered in blood, getting smacked by Clara, getting shaken down by mall security after stealing candy, getting smacked by Hero, being punished by Spanky for not getting rid of his polio fast enough, trapped inside Clara's vagina, being confronted by Spanky while trying to take the last surviving chipmunk to Clara, with his eyes on fire, having objects pulled out of his rear end by Xandir, being strangled by Spanky until his head explodes, being injected with polio, getting kidnapped by Foxxy and Spanky, having a bad drug trip, as a pilot, as the Professor, the strange fetus that resulted from one crazy Yom Kippur, and diagnosing Foxxy with a brain tumor. * Music - "Black Chick's Tongue", "Ling-Ling Lament", "Bully Song", "La La Labia", "God Is Watching", and "Crashy Smashy Die Die Die". (Note: The director listed on each of these clips is the actual director of the episode in which the song appeared.) Fun Facts Throughout the episode, notes designated as "DT Fun Facts" pop up on the screen in a parody of Pop-up Video. The Fun Facts presented, however, are jokes rather than actual trivia tidbits (though a couple do contain sly references). * Drawn Together is seen in over fifty thousand countries by over 500 billion viewers. * Drawn Together is the only show gayer than Six Feet Under. * The character of Toot is based on your mother. * Foxxy Love has more protuberant nipples in the second season. ** This one is true, and refers to how the character's artwork was changed in the second season to where her nipples are always sticking out. * Comedy Central thought they were buying a reality show. ** Though the network obviously didn't expect Drawn Together to be a real reality show, they did expect that the series would basically play like an animated version of The Real World, and made a concerted effort to promote it as such. According to creators Jeser and Silverstein, "This is not the show Comedy Central bought. They really thought it would be a straight-on parody of The Real World. They didn't want to play up the cartoon element that much."http://www.courier-journal.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20060124/FEATURES/601240304/1010 * Wooldoor Sockbat was the name of Hitler's dog. * The DTs are something alcoholics get, just like this show. * Originally, James Earl Jones voiced Ling-Ling. * Wooldoor was born in Puerto Rico. * Drawn Together is actually better than you think. * Most DT fun facts aren't really that fun. Fake airdates Several of the clips played during this episode include captions containing the title of the episode each clip comes from, as well as giving an original airdate for the episode. The airdates given are not the episodes' actual airdates (all but two take place before Drawn Together even premiered), but they do give insights into the real events the clips parody. * Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree ** Clip: Xandir and Tim's date at the lake. ** Actual episode airdate: February 15, 2006 ** Airdate given: December 1, 2005 ** Real life event: The Constitutional Court of South Africa legalized same-sex marriage. * The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist ** Clip: The Mexican standoff ** Actual episode airdate: December 11, 2004 ** Airdate given: January 6, 2005 ** Real life event: The Mississippi civil rights worker murders ** Note: The caption giving the date appears only in the DVD version. * Foxxy vs. the Board of Education ** Clip: Foxxy is captured by the Board of Education. ** Actual episode airdate: October 26, 2005 ** Airdate given: May 17, 1954 ** Real life event: Brown v. Board of Education was decided. * Little Orphan Hero ** Clip: Captain Hero is gang raped at a keg party. ** Actual episode airdate: November 2, 2005 ** Airdate given: March 6, 1983 ** Real life event: The rape of Cheryl Araujo. * Little Orphan Hero ** Clip: The housemates gather around a ringing phone and imitate the Yip Yips. ** Actual episode airdate: November 2, 2005 ** Airdate given: November 5, 1955 ** Real life event: None in this instance; the date is a reference to the Back to the Future trilogy. * Gay Bash ** Clip: Clara and Xandir interrogate Wooldoor. ** Actual episode airdate: November 10, 2004 ** Airdate given: October 6, 1998 ** Real life event: Gay man Matthew Shepard was beaten to death. ** Note: In the DVD version of the episode, the date is changed to October 10, 1976. According to DVD commentary for "Freaks & Greeks", the joke was taken out because co-creator Matt Silverstein became uncomfortable with it following the show's airing. * Clum Babies ** Clip: Bob the Cucumber goes on a shooting spree. ** Actual episode airdate: November 16, 2005 ** Airdate given: April 20, 1999 ** Real life event: The Columbine High School massacre. ** Note: Another clip from the episode, the clip of Foxxy masturbating, is given the same airdate. This is contrast to the two "Little Orphan Hero" clips, which were given different airdates. * Captain Girl ** Clip: Clara reprimands a drunken Toot for neglecting her duties as a mother. ** Actual episode airdate: February 1, 2006 ** Airdate given: June 20, 2001 ** Real life event: Andrea Yates killed her five children. * Terms of Endearment ** Clip: Wooldoor diagnoses Foxxy with a brain tumor. ** Actual episode airdate: January 25, 2006 ** Airdate given: October 11, 2004 ** Real life event: Christopher Reeve died. (This actually happened on October 10, but October 11 is the date the event was announced to the public.) * A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special ** Clip: Toot seduces Clara during the roleplaying exercise. ** Actual episode airdate: March 1, 2006 ** Aridate given: April 30, 2001 ** Real life event: Chandra Levy, a former intern to California Congressman Gary Condit was last seen alive that day after having an affair with the congressman. ** Note: The caption giving the date appears only during the end credits. Notes and inside references * The idea of a "grand prize" that is mentioned as being a part of this episode has been mentioned in "Hot Tub" and "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist", though in both of those cases, the prize turned out to be nonexistent. It turns out to be nonexistent in this case also, as at the end, the Jew Producer proclaims the viewer to be the winner of Drawn Together (much to the disgust of the studio audience). ** During this scene, both creators, Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein, can be heard heckling the show; Silverstein says, "That sucked!", while Jeser says "We hate you" and "I hope you get cancelled". * The large photograph of decayed, rotten teeth that can be seen behind the assembled housemates is the same photo that was used as Foxxy's "live action teeth" in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist" and "A Tale of Two Cows". * At one point, the Jew Producer pauses to pay tribute to all the Koreans who died animating the show. In real life, much of the animation for Drawn Together is, in fact, done in Korea. The creators have often joked in interviews and commentaries about the poor Korean children being forced to animate the program (as in a sweatshop). * The list of Koreans said to have died animating the show is comprised largely of people named Park and Kim (or both), two of the most common Korean names. Also included in the list are (as shown in the episode) Charlie Chan, Lucy Lui, Bruce Lee-Park, Tyne Daly-Park, George Clooney-Kim, Brendon Lee-Park, Charlie Chan Jr., Captain Krunch Park, Pat Moriata, Ralph Machio, Candlestick Park, Oscar Madison, and Fonzy. The clip of an Asian man urinating that plays in the background while the list scrolls by was originally used in "Super Nanny". * Clara, Hero, and Toot all appear twice in the "Let's meet this year's cast" montage, while Foxxy and Wooldoor do not appear at all. *The audience is comprised of characters from past Drawn Together episodes. **Foxxy Phat **Foxxy Yella **Foxxy Dark **Lil Foxxy **Captain Hero's Mother **Jeb-Hero **Some Sockbats **Bleh **[[The Other Cousin|The Retarded versions of the Drawn Together cast]] **The Retarded people with well built bodies **Strawberry Sweetcake **Two Other Sweetcakes **Xandir's Girlfriend **several island natives **Steve from Long Island **Ni-Pul **Prince Charming **Clara's bachelors **Blue Barney **The King **Clara's Evil Stepmother **Giant Transformer **Mad Libber **The men who recognized the Suicidal No Arms and Legs guy from Little Orphan Hero **The Wolfman/nearsighted Armenian woman **Hans the six-armed child molester **Child Services **Larry the Tomato **Fat Albert **Lord Slashstab **The frat guys who raped Captain Hero **The old man Wooldoor carjacked (and his grandchildren) **Wooldoor's Nurse **and many others. *** Though the seating arrangements of the characters remain fairly consistent throughout the episode, some of the characters do move around a bit. For instance, when we first see Xandir's girlfriend, she is seated to the left of Captain Hero's parents, but moments later, she is on their right. *** Except for Bleh, the retarded versions of the housemates make their television debuts in this episode. They appear in the DVD version of "The Other Cousin", but were cut out of the televised version. ****In addition, the televised versions of the characters from that episode are also included in the audience. *** Many of the characters in the audience are characters who were previously killed, disfigured, arrested, or otherwise should have been rendered unable to attend the show, seemingly indicating that guest characters in this universe display the same immunity to death and continuity that the housemates do. However, the point is moot given that this entire episode is done tongue-in-cheek anyway. * The orange smoke that appears throughout the episode is the same smoke that appears at the beginning of the "Ling-Ling Battle Song" sequence from the first season. * At one point, the Jew Producer refers to Toot as "Fatty Fat Fat Fat", the same thing he called her in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist". * In this episode, Captain Hero and Tim Tommerson appear as two different people. This would seem to contradict the episode "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", which revealed them to be the same person. However, given the tongue-in-cheek nature of this entire episode, none of the events that transpire here should be taken seriously. * During the racism montage, a clip is shown of Clara handing Foxxy a banana. This clip did not actually appear in any episode; it is an outtake from "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine". According to Executive Producer Bill Freiberger, "...there is a scene where Foxxy is mad at Clara because Clara expects Foxxy to live in a tree. In the original version, Clara tries to apologize to Foxxy by giving her a banana. Foxxy calls her racist and attacks her. When it airs, the banana part is gone because we thought it was gratuitously racist without being particularly satirical." http://forums.toonzone.net/showpost.php?p=1981225&postcount=59 * An extended version of the "Foxxy has a tumor" scene from "Terms of Endearment" is shown. The original airing was considerably shorter, interrupted by a commercial. However, the scene appears in its entirety in the DVD version of "Terms of Endearment". ** The shooting spree scene from "Clum Babies" is shortened, eliminating the part where Bob explains to Wooldoor that he saved everyone from going to hell, and is then cured of his psychosis by Wooldoor's clum baby. * When Wooldoor is told that millions of people have been watching him on television the past two years, he panics because he is supposed to be in the Witness Protection Program, and jumps out the window. When he reappears on the set, he is dressed in a trench coat, curly wig, and mustache. Each time he is shown thereafter, his costume changes. Next he is a pirate (as he appeared in "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree"), then a scuba diver (from "Hot Tub"), then a cowboy (as he appeared in "Captain Girl"), and finally a pilot (as he appeared in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist"). ** When the cast is shown right before the Wooldoor montage plays, he can be seen sitting back on the stage clapping with the rest of the cast minus Foxxy. After the montage ends, he is still sitting there. Then, when the Producer resumes talking and the camera pans back to the cast, both Wooldoor and Foxxy are absent. * The Jew Producer says at the very end, "See you in October", referring to the third season premiere. * Outside of the clips from previous episodes, Ling-Ling and Clara had no dialogue in this episode. Cultural references * This episode marks another case of Drawn Together mocking a television convention, the clip show. This particular show also mocks award shows and reunion shows, in particular the finale of multiple seasons of Survivor, which bring the entire cast back after the show is over to reveal the name of the winner in front of a live studio audience. * At one point, there is a shot where the screen is divided into nine boxes arranged in a 3x3 grid, with a different housemate in each perimeter box and the Monkey Man in the center, mimicking the way the cast appeared in the credits of The Brady Bunch. * When the Jew Producer opens fire on the audience, the Wilhelm scream makes yet another appearance. * Throughout the clip montages, a laugh track is heard constantly. This is mocking the overuse of laugh tracks in sitcoms, particularly older ones. * During one scene, Hero calls Tim Tommerson to the stage, then makes out with him while taunting Xandir and raises the finger on Foxxy as she taunts Hero as well while flashing from the audience while the crowd chants "Jew-y!". This entire segment mocks The Jerry Springer Show. In this instance, the crowd shouts "Jew-y!" (referring to the Jew Producer) in the same manner that the crowd on Jerry Springer always shouts "Jerry!". * Foxxy claims she's going to South Africa, similar to how Dave Chappelle went there after he halted production on the third season of Chappelle's Show. This also refers to Jerri Manthey who walked off the set during the live Survivor: All-Stars reunion show after the audience booed her. ** When she reappears on the set, she is in shackles, suggesting that the producers brought her back from Africa in the manner of a captured slave. * The Jew Producer signs off with the phrase, "And may God Bless!", which was the signoff Red Skelton always used in his radio and television broadcasts. * At the beginning of the episode, there's a random picture of somebody holding an Alpenhorn in a reference to Ricola commercials. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Drawn Together Clip Show, The Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Clara Episodes Category:Wooldoor Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Xandir Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Ling-Ling Episodes Category:Spanky Episodes Category:Captain Hero Episodes Category:Special Episodes